dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Julie Lemieux
|birthplace = Toronto, Ontario, Canada |nationality = Canadian |occupation = Voice Actress |areas_active = Toronto |active = 1992-present |status = Active }}'Julie Lemieux '(born December 4, 1962) is a Canadian voice actress from Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Career Julie Lemieux is an award-winning voice actress who has worked on over 100 animated series and feature films and is one of Canada's most versatile and highly regarded voice performers. A five-time ACTRA Award nominee, Julie is honored to have received the award in 2010 for her performance as Fuzzy Snuggums in Spliced, and in 2016 for her role as Grandma Butternut in Numb Chucks. Julie has also been nominated twice for a Canadian Screen Award and won in 2016 for her performance as Dawn Dingledash in Numb Chucks. Julie loves animation and thrives on the challenge of bringing characters to life, is passionate about the industry, and grateful every day to be part of the team of talent in Canada that brings excellence, creativity, and fun to the world of animation. Julie has voiced a large range of iconic characters in animated series and films such as the titular character in Rupert, Sammy Tsukino in Sailor Moon, Cali in PAW Patrol, Louise in Max & Ruby, Bud Compson in Arthur, Granny Butternut in Numb Chucks, Funshine Bear in Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-lot, Whirly and Crush in Rusty Rivets, and Girl Scout in The Nut Job. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Knights of the Zodiac'' (1986-1989) - Kiki *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Sammy Tsukino, Young Darien Shields (eps. 34 & 46) (DiC Dub) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Sammy Tsukino (DiC Dub) *''Sailor Moon S'' (1994-1995) - Sammy Tsukino, Tellu (ep. 110), Cyprine (ep. 117), Scar (ep. 96), Shinnosuke (ep. 104) (CWi Dub) *''Sailor Moon SuperS'' (1995-1996) - Sammy Tsukino, Karakuriko (ep. 128), Kyokubadanko (ep. 128), Otedamako (ep. 131), Hebihanabiko (ep. 135), Kyoko (ep. 151), Nanako Baba (ep. 152) GariGari (ep. 153), JaraJara Jou (ep. 154), Additional Voices (CWi Dub) *''Medabots'' (1999-2000) - Peppercat, Nutranurse, Chidori Tenryou, Medawatch, Vice President, Student #2 (ep. 2), Kid #1 (ep. 3), Hostess (ep. 3), Rosewood Student #5 (ep. 4), Lady at the Beach (ep. 5) *''Medabots Spirits'' (2000-2001) - Ikki Tenryou, Brass, Peppercat, Medawatch, Chidori (eps. 4, 13, 18), Child 1 (ep. 9), Child 2 (ep. 9), Crowdmembers (ep. 9), Arena Announcer (eps. 15-16), Metaatch (ep. 16) *''Beyblade'' (2001-2003) - Dizzi, Mariah Wong, Denny, Ms. Kincaid, Girl (ep. 3), Loudspeaker Voice (ep. 8), PA Announcer (ep. 10), Robin (ep. 13), Ronnie (ep. 13), Boy #1 (ep. 16), Female Fan #1 (ep. 16), Female Fan #3 (ep. 16), Girl A (ep. 18), Mario (eps. 22, 25), Reporter (ep. 23), Crocodile Peewee (ep. 24), Diego (ep. 24), Female Crowd Member (ep. 25), Boy Blader #3 (ep. 30), Girl Blader #1 (ep. 30), Office Clerk (ep. 31), French Boy #2 (ep. 34), Little Boy (ep. 40), Little Girl (ep. 40), Child 2 (ep. 41), Child 4 (ep. 41), Child 8 (ep. 41), Boy A (ep. 51), Flight Attendent (eps. 79, 81), Female Cop (ep. 80), Blader C (ep. 82), Blader E (ep. 82), Child 3 (ep. 84), Boy B (ep. 85), PA Announcer (ep. 85), Blader (ep. 86), Ganta (ep. 92), Judy (ep. 102), Boy A (ep. 103), Christine (ep. 103), Ryan (ep. 103), Girl Reporter (ep. 104), Boy #1 (eps. 111, 141), Store Clerk (ep. 111), Female TV Reporter (ep. 114), Young Woman 1 (ep. 117), Young Woman 2 (ep. 117), Little Girl (ep. 124), Short Child (ep. 129), Russian Child #1 (ep. 135), Boy B (ep. 144), Boy 5 (ep. 144), Child B (ep. 148), Girl 2 (ep. 148), BEGA Blader #1 (ep. 154), Boy #2 (ep. 154), Boy #5 (ep. 154) *''Pandalian'' (2004-2005) - Toby *''Spider Riders'' (2006-2007) - Hunter Steel, Lily, Spirit Oracle, Queen Illuma *''Bakugan: Battle Brawlers'' (2007-2008) - Runo Misaki, Komba O'Charlie, Sirenoid Aquos, Harpus Ventus, Lars Lion Haos, Shōko Marukura, Girl on TV (ep. 38), Aunt Clara (ep. 43), Boy B (ep. 45), Reporter (eps. 45-46, 51-52), Young Runo (ep. 50) *''Beyblade: Metal Fusion'' (2009-2010) - Osmau, Opponent 1 (ep. 1), Boys (ep. 4), Boy 3 (ep. 5), Kids (eps. 6, 19), Boy 1 (eps. 9, 23), Audience (ep. 19), Opponent (ep. 19), Blader 4 (ep. 20), Blader 11 (ep. 20), Boy A (eps. 20, 27), Blader 1 (ep. 23), Crowd (ep. 23), Competitor 1 (ep. 27), Waitress (ep. 27) *''Beyblade: Metal Masters'' (2010-2011) - Osamu Anime Films *''Sailor Moon R: The Promise of the Rose'' (1993) - Young Darien (Pioneer Dub) *''Sailor Moon Super S: Black Dream Hole'' (1995) - Peruru (Pioneer Dub) *''Beyblade The Movie: Fierce Battle'' (2001) - Ms. Kincaid, Ms. Kincaid's Mom External Links *Julie Lemieux at the Internet Movie Database *Julie Lemieux at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Canadian Voice Actors Category:Toronto-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Nelvana Category:Voice Actors for Optimum Productions